175th Hunger game
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: This is the seventh Quarter Quell. Where anything is a possibility. I'm your host, Itachi'seye Candy. Submit your tributes via PM. ***CLOSED***
1. Tribute Form

**Okay, so this is a Quarter Quell! And I am your host Itachi'seye Candy! Welcome to the Panem my dear districts, and I will show you one quarter quell you will never forget! (Also, thanks to Amara Kingley, for her guide to a successful SYOT. Thank you!)**

**Okay, lets get this started! Welcome to the seventh quarter quell!**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age: (12 to 18)

Gender:

District: (top 3)

Personality:(details)

Appearance: (Not everyone are super gorgeous! Flaws, flaws)

History: (If everyone is an orphan, I will kill ever single one!)

Family: (Have at least one...)

Friends:

Reaped/Volunteer:

Reaction to reaping/why volunteer:

Opinion of Games and Capitol:

Strengths:(top 5)

Weaknesses: (min 3)

Fears:(MUST HAVE A FEAR)

Weapon of Choice:

Allies?

Romance?

Strategy:

Preferred Death: (MUST HAVE!)

* * *

><p><strong>Also, you HAVE TO PM ME THE TRIBUTE or I will NOT ACCEPT IT. <strong>

**IT HAS TO BE PM-ed**

**Also, the District 7 boy is already taken!**

**PM ME THE TRIBUTE!**

**There is sponsor points.**


	2. Sponsor System

**Sponsor point system!**

**Okay, here is the way to earn points.**

****Review: 10 points(An actual review)

Tribute: 20 points(self explanatory)

Bloodbath tribute: 30 points

PM: 15 points (Constructive criticism, etc)

Arena idea: 30 points (PM ME)

Answering Trivia question: 10 points (I guess you can review the answer...)

**I'll give other sponsoring chances into the story.**

**Here is what you can buy for the points.**

**This is split up into Small, Medium, and Large.**

** Small Medium Large**

Water: 10 15 20

Food: 15 20 25

Medicine:15 20 25

**Misc. includes different stuff.**

Blanket: 10

Sleeping bag: 30

Camouflaged bag: 20

Small clothing(a little): 20 More: 30

Weapon of choice (I take it from preferred weapon on the form): 50

**Also, you PM me saying who you sponsor, and what you sponsor.**

**As you see, you need to Private Message me a lot.**

**I'll try to update once very two days, or daily. So b happy and submit your tribute through PM ( I will not accept Tributes via review)**


	3. Final list

**So, I decided to start writing the story, so a quick chart of the tributes. If you see a bb next to their name, it means bloodbath :3. You'll only see the story from the point of view of the main tributes.**

**Also, for those who noticed, I took my submitted tributes from my 113th hunger game syot, and decided to combine, to get enough tributes in a story, and I decided to use them here. So people on my other story, switch your view to this one! ;)**

**Please note every single tribute. Because yours might end up being killed by them :D**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: Wallyarius Daorieu -N00ni's Moon**

**Girl: Blue Campbell -RemyOneDirection**

**District 2**

**Boy: George Thamweil BB**

**Girl: Viranni Fletcher -alybobaly**

**District 3**

**Boy: Henry Ugene BB**

**Girl:** Ally Chaffin -Spunky Girl6487****

**District 4**

**Boy: Evern Nightlock -anonymous**

**Girl: Alexa Hanson -Wicked Thru 'NThru**

**District 5**

**Boy: Thomas Freewel BB**

**Girl: Katiane Laryinge -BlueYoshguy**

**District 6**

**Boy: Karate Gears -Lady Cougar-trombone**

**Girl: Grendeal Peaz **-Lady Cougar-trombone****

**District 7**

**Boy: Yuuki Neerow -Mine**

**Girl: Talia Perez -anonymous**

**District 8 **

**Boy: Jonathon Ferther BB**

**Girl: **Flora Lilsen -LauraSaurusRex****

**District 9**

**Boy: Marcus Grendal BB**

**Girl: Seysha Copper -anonymous (Gabril)**

**District 10**

**Boy: Alexander Netherken BB**

**Girl: Ali Freeman -caramellachoco**

**District 11**

**Boy: Justin Guzman BB**

**Girl: Nmet T Cryttile -Risen Truth Ruthless Lies**

**District 12**

**Boy: Kedall Thomison BB**

**Girl: Jenny Thamin BB**

**I'm going to start the story in the capitol, so don't be freaked ok? ^.^ I CAN't BELIEVE THEY DELETED EVERY STORY WITH THE WORDS SYOT! ARGH! Lucky this didn't have those words ^.^**


	4. District 1 reaping

**District One Reaping.**

**Wallyarious Daorieu**

"Wallyarious! Today is the day of the reaping! Get your butt out of the bed!" Andrius Daorieu yelled at his son. He shook the silk bed sheets that his son had cocooned himself in.

He didn't move.

"Wallyarious!" His dad pulled the blanket. Leaving a bare Wallyarious in fluffy pajamas on his bed. Wallyarious pulled the blanket back.

"5 more minutes dad," Wallyarious mumbled. Still pulling at the blanket his father was holding. A violent tug-a-war started. Effectively ripping the silk blanket. "Now look what you made me do!" Wallyarious grumbled. He got up, walked to his closet, got another blanket, and climbed back in bed.

His dad threw a book at him. "You have to go train!" His dad yelled. Wallyarious didn't move. His father walked to the door. "Go do SOMETHING with your life!" Then he slammed the door behind him.

Wallyarious got up, he stared at the door, that his father had just stormed out of, and looked at his bed-side clock. it was five am in the morning. He got up, and changed his clothes. First looking himself over in the mirror. Then he walked out. Into his yard, and started punching a sack his dad had hung onto a tree.

"Yes father, I will do something with my life." He muttered. He turned around and raked his hand through his medium length black hair swept to the side.

He glared at the house. "I'll spend it at the victor's village."

**Blue Campell**

"Father, Breakfast is done." Blue Campbell walked to her father and handed him a plate of omelette and caviar. Her father was a dark man, never the same after Blue's mothers death.

He bit in to the caviar. And immediately spat it out. "This is too salty!" He drank some milk. "I see even women can't be in the kitchen! Women are good for nothing! Nothing I tell you!" He left the table and walked away.

"And obviously men are so much better." Blue muttered under her breath. She put the plate her father had barely touched into the oven, preserving it's heat. Closing it softly, she followed her father's footsteps. And closed the door behind her.

"Stupid men."

**Wallyarious Daorieu**

"Girl Tributes!" A peppy man named General was District 1's escort. He wore navy colored clothes, and had his hair dyes at least ten different shades of green and brown. He dug his hand in to the bowl. and grabbed one slip of paper. One girl would be faced with the games.

"Blue Campbell!" General yelled.

He watched a stoic girl with mid arm length brown hair walk up to General. He shook hands with her, grinning broadly. The girl kept quiet.

"And now for the boys." General grabbed on slip, and opened it with a smile. "Jo-" He started.

Wallyarious lifted my hand in the air. "I volunteer!" he yelled, he ran up to General. General smiled. "Wallyarious Doarieu. I will be the victor, as my sister had. " Wallyarious smiled his white smile.

He grinned back. "Doarieu? As in Clarissa Doarieu? The victor of the 169th hunger game? Way cool man." He smiled again. Wallyarious scowled. Hearing his sister's name.

Wallyarious didn't talk again.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT 2 COMING UP. Please stay tuned to this story. :(.<strong>

**Happy Reviewin!**


End file.
